


The Oracle

by Silver_KitsuneNeko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KitsuneNeko/pseuds/Silver_KitsuneNeko
Summary: Buggy finds an Oracle to help him recover the rest of his body.





	1. Chapter 1

__________________ was bored like she was very single day. She was an oracle in a remote village about ten miles from Orange Town. She’s lived there hidden away from everyone and everything since she was about ten, when the Elders found out she was an oracle. She spent the last fifteen years honing her skill and became the island’s oracle. What this meant was that people came from far and wide to ask her questions. The main ones were about love, money, and revenge. She didn’t mind her job, she was good at it but there were a few cons of being an oracle. First and foremost, she was NOT to leave the temple that was deep in a cave. Second, she had to keep her visits with people short, it took a lot out of her to predict things. So human interaction of any kind so limited that she couldn’t form any bonds with anyone. Third, if there was a pirate attack, she was to flee inside the cave and stay hide. That’s it. Other than that, no one really cared about her after that. In order to curve her boredom, she made the villagers or those who needed a question answered, bring her a book or game. She needed something to keep herself busy. However, this was all about to change. She kept having strange dreams of a strange man, a strange, weird, clown like man on a boat. She didn’t know who this person was. She made it a personal choice to never predict her own fate. Why? Usually weird things happen or another path would be chosen instead. That was the curse with oracles; you can’t accurately predict your own fate. The next morning her prediction was so vivid she had to tell the Elders who took her instructions and told the rest of the village. They were to stand down, hide their valuables in water, stand down so they won’t get hurt and let whatever happened, happened. She sat at the mouth of the temple and watched a pirate ship from a distance. She saw floods of men entering the town, raiding whatever they could. She saw two pirates coming her way. She sat there and waited.

“We’re looking for the Oracle!” 

“That’s me,” she said, “I’ll go quietly,” the men looked at her and then exchanged glances. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m the Oracle,” they searched high and low for anything of value but soon came back with nothing but confusion. Mohji and Cabaji once again looked at her. 

“So…how do we know she’s the Oracle?” 

“We ask her a question, idiot,” 

“How do we know if it’s true?” 

“Ask her something easy,” Mohji looked at her. She froze and looked at him back. 

“How will I die?” 

“IDIOT! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THAT?!” Cabaji took her by the shoulders and looked into her (e/c) eyes, “Where is the arm of Captain Buggy?” Her pupils went large and glassy before starting to glow. They stepped back as she started to speak. 

“The item you seek is on the ship called Big Top hidden in a barrel in the ship’s brig,” the pair looked nervous but pleased with her prediction. 

“So…do we tie her up or something?” 

“She’s coming willingly,” 

“Yes, I’m not putting up a fight,” 

“Why?” 

“She probably predicted what took her away. As she predicted, the townspeople were left unharmed after she told them to just stand down. She walked calmly to the ship and climbed aboard. Okay now she was nervous and wished she looked deeper into her vision. She never even SEEN a pirate’s ship in person, let alone on one. It was a huge imposing ship with large black and white sails. She studied Jolly Rogers before and she knew this one was from a Captain named Buggy the Clown. Other than that she knew nothing. Even if she predicted something, she was too scared to see what kind of torture this man had in store for her. 

“Captain, we’ve brought you the Oracle,” said Mohji, “Didn’t even have to put up a fight, she came all on her own,” She heard a cackle. It sent chills down her spine. 

“That’s because those villagers predicted that I would level their entire village in order to get my hands on it!” 

“Yes, that is plausible but Captain, we have an…issue,” 

“What issue? Did you get the Oracle?!” 

“Yes but well it’s not what you think it is,” the chair turned around revealing the source of the voice. _______________ stared. It was a disembodied head with two hands and two feet. He had blue hair and a big red nose.

“…your Captain is a toy?” she said. 

“I AM NOT A TOY! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!” 

“She’s the Oracle!” said Mohji 

“She’s NOT an Oracle! Did you two read it wrong?!” 

“I know I didn’t,” said Cabaji,”  

“Bring the book!” She was beginning to think she was kidnapped by a bunch of idiots. She could have probably just walked off the ship but she really wanted to see where this was going. The pirates opened the book. They combed through it until they landed on a passage showing her temple.

“See? According to this, the Oracle was shrouded in a silver and gold light, walked on diamonds, and clad in silks and silver!” the disembodied head looked at her and then back to the book then back to her again and then once more at the book. 

“She’s not gold or silver!”

“Umm Captain, I think this is that figurative language that was used to describe her,” said Cabaji, “ She’s figuratively as valuable as silver and gold with her skill of prediction. But at least her dress is silk,” the disembodied head and feet scampered to her, hopped on the barrel and glared at her. 

“So you’re not an actual treasure?!” 

“What do you mean not an ACTUAL treasure?!” said ___________, “I’m an oracle! I’m a treasure to anyone who seeks information!”

“Why in the hell would I need that?!” 

“I’m not going take this from just a head and two feet!” 

“You watch your tone! I’m Captain Buggy! I am the greatest pirate ever to behold!” 

“Doesn’t look like it!” 

“HOW DARE YOU!” he bounced up and down ranting at her. She glared. She wasn’t going to take this. She grabbed him and lifted him to eye level. 

“What do you want?! There’s got to be a reason why you captured me in the first place! I’m not sticking around just to be yelled at!” Cabaji and Mohji drew their swords. Buggy glared. 

“Stand down! Listen, Oracle. You’re going to help me find the rest of my body,” _______________ looked at him for a few moments. 

“….you mean didn’t always used to look like this?” 

“NO I DIDN’T! NOW HELP ME FIND MY BODY!” 

“Okay, Okay, I’ll help under the condition you take me back to the island when you’re done, you’re not to harm me, and I wish to be treated nicely,” he considered his options for a few moments. 

“Mouthy, just wanted I needed,” 

“It’s either that or good luck being a head and two hands for the rest of your miserable life,” 

“Fine, deal, Oracle!” 

“I have a name! It’s ________________!”

“FINE _________________!” 

“Good also, there’s only one payment I want for my services,” 

“NO WAY YOU’RE GETTING MY TREASURE!” 

“DON’T WANT IT! I ACQUIRE BOOKS! Bring me a book after every prediction and you have yourself a deal,” 

“…Mohji do we have books onboard?” 

“Just the one where it talks about her, Captain,” 

“Will that do?” 

“Yes! Now let’s go,” 

***  
Thanks to __________________’s help, Buggy was able to find seventy five percent of his body within a few months. She was actually impressed that he lost so many pieces of his body to begin with. They found one of his legs in on an island, an arm in a barrel a few miles away, his torso was at the bottom of the sea for some reason and his neck was in a tree back on her island. And he kept his promise. He was nice to her, often helping her on and off the ship, listened to her when she gave him and his crew directions of where to look and dig, and even manage to procure food for her without terrorizing a town.  

“Almost back to my old handsome self! I can’t believe this! All because I almost stole an imaginary treasure!” 

“Imaginary?! Excuse me?!” 

“You heard me, imaginary! You can’t be sold or anything, therefore no use to me!” 

“I’ll have you know there are plenty of people who can use an oracle!” 

“Yes but you can’t be bought or sold like let’s say a gold or silver or something actually valuable,” she glared at him. 

“Why do you think I was hidden?! MANY people want to use an oracle to find out every little thing! It’s exhausting! That’s why the villagers kept me hidden so I WOULDN’T be bought and sold!” 

“Why would any WANT you? You’re chatty and just find things!” she glared and decided to not say anything. Sailing with this idiot for this long taught her that he had a delayed reaction realization of thinking. She decided to let that information sink in for a moment. He then stopped and looked at her, “Wait…you mean to tell me that people actually want to sell OTHER people?” 

“Yes…I thought that was your original intent at first,” 

“NO! I just want my body back. After I get it…I guess I’ll take you back to the village where I found you,” she smiled. 

“I’d like that,” 

“Or…I can keep you around, just in case I lose my body again. You can stay in that little room and just stay there and such,” she noticed that his cheeks were turning red. She smirked and teasingly poked his cheeks. 

“Aww you’re going to miss me aren’t you?” he snorts. 

“The sooner I get my body back, the sooner I can get rid of you or use you to hunt treasure,” 

“Sorry, it doesn’t work that way,” she said, “I can only predict what’s going to happen to someone. Like for instance, I see you eating chicken tonight, however, you get sick. But if you don’t eat chicken you won’t get sick. However, if you don’t eat the chicken tomorrow you’re going to realize you got food poisoning because you drank bad alcohol because you didn’t eat the chicken,” 

“…Sounds confusing,” 

“It is, my job is to see the real and most logical step to bring you to the path you’re supposed to take and be,” 

“So what am I supposed to eat?!” 

“It doesn’t matter because I know you’re not going to listen to me, do both and be sick for three days,” 

“HA! You’re trying to psych me out!” _______________ watched as Buggy went for the chicken and the wine, even though she clearly told him NOT to. She sighed, “I’m not going to be bound by fate!” 

“Of course you’re not,” she said glaring at him and getting up.  In the morning, _______________ was at her bedside giving him tea. He glared at her. 

“Not a word,” 

“It hurts more to not say I told you so. So, how’s the tummy Captain?” 

“DON’T BE CUTE! Kind of wish you hadn’t found the bottom half of it!” 

“What have we learned?” 

“I won’t say it!” 

“Oh you will, unless you don’t want your soup,” he glared. She looked smug.

“Always listen to a damned Oracle,” 

“Good Captain! Open wide,” 

***  
A few weeks later, the Big Top ship stopped on an island where _____________ predicted Buggy’s second arm was in a child’s toy box being used as a prank to scare people. Unfortunately for her, the house belonged to a rich man, so they made her stay behind as they ransacked the place. She had to admit, the ship was actually pretty quiet when no one was there. It was so peaceful and serene. She let the sun warm her bones, she let the breeze just wash over her and she felt as though she was one with everythi—

“I HAVE MY ARM!” And there goes her peaceful contemplation, “And plenty of loot to keep me happy for the rest of the month!” 

“So happy for you,” she said dryly. Suddenly she saw a book dangled in front of her, “What’s this?” 

“Your payment! In fact we found more of these lying around!” The crew lugged in about three sacks of books. She was impressed for a very short moment. 

“…You raided a library didn’t you?” 

“You mean those unguarded books? Yes!” said Buggy proudly, “And this is more than enough for your payment!” before she could retort, the crew went to separate their spoils. She managed to get everything in the room they gave her and hunkered down. A few hours after they set sail, her door opened. 

“The Captain requests that you come up to the deck to for food,” said Mohji. Okay this was new. Living on a ship with more men than she cared to know, the fight for food was something out of a nightmare. The Cook often set something aside so she didn’t have to fight the frenzy but sometimes she did. She actually liked eating with them from time to time. But a request? She went to the deck. There was no one in sight, but Buggy. By now she could read this man like a book but this was out of left field. Other than the first night, she never had been in the Captain’s quarters. The first thing she noticed was food. A large spread of food and she was starving. She pulled up the chair. She didn’t see Buggy at all and just figured he was briefing his crew or something. She helped herself. She was ripping into some chicken when she felt something looming over. She turned around and saw something looming over her. She jumped up and stared up. Buggy’s face was grinning down at her. She backed away as he laughed. 

“Finally got you alone away from prying eyes!” a sense of dread washed over her, “You can’t escape my grasp now!”  

“W-Why did you bring me here?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?!” he said smirking at her and approaching her. He floated over hand looked more intimidating that she’s ever seen him as. Sensing her fear he started laughing manically at her. She screams, grabbed the nearest object, an umbrella, and smacked him hard causing him to slam into the wall. 

“I don’t know what you’re planning but I am NOT going to do anything unsavory with the likes of YOU!” 

“DON’T FLATTER YOURSELF!” he said reattaching himself to normal, “NOT EVEN IF I WAS DRUNK!” 

“GOOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” 

“I need you to predict something for me,” 

“Okay! What do you want to know Captain?” he grins at her.

“What do you see in general for me as a Captain?” 

“Wow…this is actually an easy question. Give me a moment,” she closes her eyes and opened them again to their strange glassy look. She was silent for a long time.  

“Well?” 

“I see you with tons of followers, men who will lay down their arms to be loyal to you for the rest of your days,” 

“Really?!” 

“You’re going to be in jail for awhile…and even then, you’re still going to be a respected man from things you’ve done in your past. Once again, your influence and followers will grow from your past and your reputation. I also see treasure, lots of treasure from raiding,” 

“And I achieve all of this how?” said Buggy grinning in excitement. 

“The fates blessed you with something called Angel’s fortune,” 

“Angel’s fortune? What’s that?!”  

“I don’t need to look in the future for that. Regular, good old fashioned dumb luck,” 

“HEY!” 

“That’s not always a bad thing. You were born with luck on your side. Nothing was done by accident. Everything you have done until now is making you the man and pirate you’re supposed to be,” 

“So I will be king!” 

“Nope, that’s for someone else…and you actually know him…I don’t think I‘ve met him but he’s an odd one,” she snapped out of trance and grabbed a chicken leg, “By the way, I was wondering…how did you end up well…apart? I mean obviously you got into a fight and lost but how did you gain your ability? A curse? A spell?” 

“Both! A long time ago, I ate something called the Chop Chop Fruit,” 

“…A DEVIL’S FRUIT?! On purpose?!” 

“NO! Well kind of…I was going to sell it for some money and well…ate it instead,” 

“Yet you didn’t learn your lesson about quick money,” she scolded, “Seriously?!” 

“I know! I’ve been punished enough!” 

“Obviously not if you’re STILL trying to get money!” 

“Don’t judge me woman!” 

“Too late!” he glared. Not many stepped up to him like that. She wasn’t going to be bullied and he knew that. He pulled at her cheeks. 

“You insolent little brat!” 

“OW!” she pulled back. 

“ACK! Let go!” 

“You first!” 

“I demand you let go!” 

“No way!” 

“I’ve never met someone so annoyingly stubborn,” 

“Hello Pot I’m Kettle!” Later, after not hearing the Captain or _______________ making a sound in his chamber, Mohji and Cabaji checked in the pair. _____________ or Buggy let up on pinching the other’s cheek and were eating, staring, and glaring at each other. 

“Captain? Should we pry her off?” said Mohji 

“IT’S A BATTLE OF WILLS AND I’M WINNING!” he shouted, “HER WILL IS BREAKING!” 

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE AND LIKE HELL IT IS!” she retorts 

***  
___________________ had never seen so much in her entire life and she was relishing in it with so many new islands to see, so many new people to see, and so many new experiences to feel. Now instead of the entire crew raiding, she, Buggy, Cabaji, and Mohji often go retrieve it. She would lead them right to it and thankfully it was in someplace easily accessible. This time it was Buggy’s torso, which was being a scarecrow on an orange orchid. With his new found torso, she realized that he actually wasn’t that bad looking. Everything was in working order it looked like. The only thing that was missing was his last leg. And after that, her duty was officially over. 

“Why do you look so happy?” he said looking at her from the deck.  

“The air smells SO good today! And the sun is so warm!” 

“It’s always like this,” he said, “It’s too hot if you ask me,” 

“Not to me! I never been outside this much,” 

“…really?” 

“Yeah well, ever since I was discovered with my little talent, the villagers decided to hide me and that was about fifteen years ago and I was like ten so after that no more sun, no more breeze, no more well being outside,” 

“So…you really did live in that cave for fifteen years?” she nodded. He looked at her. He grabbed her and pulled her to the mast, “Grab on,” 

“W-What?” 

“Wrap your arms around my neck, we’re going up!” 

“You sure you can hold me?” 

“I’m stronger than I look! Come on!” she hesitated before she latched on, “ACK!” 

“What?!” she leapt off, “Are you okay?!” 

“You were squeezing the hell out of me! I said wrap not choke!” she snorts and tried again. Buggy took her to the crow’s nest. ___________________ was in awe. She only saw views like this in books or when people told her stories or in visions. She never saw anything like this. She looked around and couldn’t believe how anyone could not just enjoy this view. 

“Wow…” 

“Thought you’d might like this. It was the best part of being an apprentice on a ship. You hide up here and no one knew the wiser. Especially when the sun sets,” 

“Your life sounds a lot more interesting than mine,” 

“Pffft, you think I would be a pirate if I could see the future? I would cash in on that with actual gold instead of musty old books,” 

“Please I would give up my talent for adventure! Being in that cave all day and night was boring, I read every book, played every game, it just got…exhausting,” 

“Exhausting?” 

“Yeah, I was visited by about twenty people every day and trust me that took a lot out of you. Sometimes it was something simple like ‘What happen if I did this?’ or ‘Does this person like me’? But then the burning questions about how life and death and fates. ‘When am I doing to die?’ ‘Where will I find happiness?’ and my favorite ‘Tell me where I’ll find the treasure of Gold Roger’?” Buggy snort then chuckled then laughed. She laughed too. 

“Like you can predict that! No one’s that smart!” 

“I know right?! Even after I told them I can’t predict things like that I STILL get questions like that! It was usually idiots who were desperate! I’m not that powerful yet and I can’t predict something that complex,” 

“You can get powerful?” she nodded, “…How?!” 

“Meditation mainly, the more I meditate and empty my mind, things become clearer,” 

“So THAT’S what you’ve been doing! We thought you were just sleeping!” she snorts

“Nah, meditating. Keeps the mind sharp! This would be the perfect place! It’s quiet but I’ll be looking at everything,” 

“You can climb up here you know,” 

“That would be great if I knew how!” 

“We can teach you. You’re going to be here for awhile,” he puts his hand on hers, “Nothing’s worst than an inept pirate,” 

“You in a nutshell,” she winked. He noogied her hard. She batted at him laughing. He grabbed the other hand. Both were laughing and taking small digs at the other. But when the laughter stopped, something happened. They both realized they were not only holding hands but they were looking at the other for more than a few moments. Too long, she was analyzing every feature, every breath and for some reason, it made her heart beat rapidly, her legs felt weird, and she felt as though she was going to throw up because her stomach was in knots.  They almost immediately broke away from each other. She turned her back to him and he did the same and both spoke rapidly.

“Soyou’lltakemedown?!” 

“YES! YESIWILL!” 

***  
“Okay we have officially found every one of your body parts!” said ___________________ as the crew cheered happily that their captain finally had everything. It took them four long grueling months but every part was found and reattached. It didn’t take them long to locate and retrieve Buggy’s leg, that was being use to prop up a table. Buggy, however, didn’t look happy at all. 

“Mohji, Cabaji, Oracle, inside my quarters!” the three exchanged glances and followed him inside. Buggy’s face said it all. 

“What’s the matter Captain?” said Cabaji 

“Not every part…has been found…and it’s one of the most important parts,” she looked him over. Everything looked a-ok to her. She didn’t see anything else missing. 

“What Captain?” said Mohji, “Looks like everything is in order,” Buggy shook his head. 

“Not everything! I’m missing that part that every man needs!” the other two men looked horrified. 

“ARE YOU SURE?!” said Mohji

“YES I’M SURE!” _______________ was confused. 

“YOU USED THAT AS AN ATTACK?!” said Cabaji 

“I WAS DESPERATE!” 

“Umm which part?” the room went silent. On the surface, everything looked to be order. She circled him, “Butt, calves, stomach, chest…” the men exchanged glances and then looked at her. She looked at them with all seriousness. 

“I’m still missing my umm…rather my…junk,” once again she looked confused. 

“Junk?” Cabaji pulled her to the side and whispered in her ear. Her entire face went red, then she shuddered. 

“Ewwww! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU LOSE THAT?!” 

“NEVER MIND THAT! Locate it!” 

“Do I have to?!”

“YES!” she sighed as her eyes glossed over.

“Okay, it’s rather close. It’s about a few miles from here, safe in a lagoon, I can usually see the part but all I see is something that look like a sausage in water for to—,” 

“QUIET!” her sight led them to a very remote island, a hidden lagoon miles from civilization. Because of this, the crew manned the ship as the quartet went on boat to it. Once on the island, they went around and found the lagoon. However, this didn’t look anywhere near like the place she saw her in vision. She wandered about until they came across a small grotto hidden away in the depths of the island. Mohji and Cabaji looked around and managed to squeeze inside the space, only to come back empty handed. 

“Our hands too large to fit into the opening,” said Mohji

“______________ you have the smallest hands!” said Cabaji, “You’re the only one small enough to…get it,”  

“NOT FOR ALL OF THE BOOKS IN THE WORLD!” she turned bright red, “Besides…I don’t know exactly what I’m…looking for,” the men looked dumbfounded, “Listen! I only saw pictures in anatomy books! It’s not like I know what his looks like specifically!” 

“If he screams, then you know it’s his!” said Mohji 

“Not helping!” 

“Do your best!” _______________ waded in the little grotto. She waded about until she got to the small opening. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She eased her hand down. She searched around until she felt the first slimy thing, grabbed it and threw it out without even looking. 

“Umm…that’s not it,” said Cabaji

“Then what was it?!” 

“A fish,” 

“Trust me, you’ll know when you have it,” said Buggy. She shuddered and tried again. After about ten fish, she finally grabbed something that wasn’t…wiggling but squishy. And she grabbed it firmly, “AHHHHHH! STOP SQUEEZING IT!” 

“ACK! GROSS!” she dropped it and recoiled backwards. 

“________________ just grab and pull it out as fast as you can!” said Cabaji. 

“And think of flowers!” said Mohji 

“How is that helping?!” 

“Keeps your mind off it!” 

“Don’t tell her that!” said Buggy, “It’s fragile!” 

“It’s either that or your dick being lost in this lagoon!” _____________ took a deep breath, reached in, grabbed hard, and flung out the final piece back towards them. Mohji and Cabaji both moved aside out of instinct as it smacked into jagged rocks behind them. Buggy buckled his knees and fell to his side. After Mohji and Cabaji argued on WHO was going to touch it and ________________ scrubbing her hand on a rock so she could feel clean again, Buggy’s final piece was finally reattached. Back on the ship, ____________ waited out the last few hours in her tiny room trying not to remember. She shuddered at the thought and decided to get some fresh air to clear her head. She didn’t think she could look Buggy in the eye after that. She decided to climb to the deck and plopped backwards. That was another thing she liked being on this ship…seeing views like this all night long. She closed her eyes to just take in the silence. She opened them and sat up and saw Buggy on the other side of the deck doing the same. He glanced over at her. 

“Buggy! I didn’t know you were here!”

“Well since I almost had my dick squash by an Oracle who seems to think it was like squeezing a lemon, I’d thought I take in the night air,” he glared. 

“I’m sorry okay! For the record it wasn’t a picnic for me either!” She went over and joined him. They looked up at the stars together, “It’s so pretty tonight,” she grinned looking up at the sky. 

“Heh you really are sheltered. You thing everything worthless is amazing,” 

“Say what you will but I’d rather see this every night than all the gold in the world,” 

“You’re insane! What’s happiness without gold and treasure?” 

“The thrill of the hunt, the air in your lungs, the breeze, everything that the world has to offer along with a book or two or three,” 

“Weirdo,” she was about to retort when she felt his arm wrap around her arm and pulled her close. She felt warm…really warm…and safe and secure. She never felt that in her cave, only when she was surrounded by blankets. She became relaxed and dozed off. She hadn’t nodded off like this before. Buggy looked down at her. She looked so cute and peaceful just sleeping on his chest, like she didn’t have a care in the world. He remembered when he was like that, many, many, MANY years ago. He gently picked her up so he wouldn’t wake her and took her into her tiny room below the deck. He gently lays her down and tucks her in. However, he couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet. He sat on a chair and just stared at her. He couldn’t understand it. She found all of his body parts, just as she promised. Their deal was over but he didn’t want her to leave just yet. Other than seeing the future, she was useless. She couldn’t be sold; she challenged his authority, and just often let him do his stupid stunts, knowing the outcome. But there were….other things. She smiled a lot when they were in a new place, even just being out on the deck made her happy. She told the crew stories, it kept them entertained. He didn’t know what was going on but he really can’t picture the rest of his journey without her being just near. What the hell was wrong with him? Did she know how he felt? Can Oracles see other things?

***  
Buggy was true to his word. Now that he had his entire body back, he decided to take her back to her village. _____________ thought she would be happy after this. She was going back home…to her cave…being asked questions…She sighed. She wasn’t really looking forward to it. She had to admit, despite them being a bunch of cutthroat pirates with a leader who was bsing his way through this pirate thing, they were actually pretty okay. She hadn’t had adventure or anything like that before and it was exhilarating. She knew it wouldn’t be like that all the time but anything was better than not doing anything at all. When they reached land, Buggy escorted her back personally. It was a lovely day. She looked down on her village. She felt dread going back there, back into the darkness. She was about to step down when she was about to go back when she heard swords unsheathing. 

“Where do you think YOU’RE going?!” she turned. Buggy had his swords pointed at her, “You actually think I was going to let you go?! I’m here to let you see your village for one last time! You’re my prisoner from now on! That means you’re going to have to live on my ship, predict everything I want you to for the rest of your life!” she looked puzzled. She was about to speak when she noticed something. He was shaking, he hadn’t attacked her yet, he was flushed, and he was sweating. She cocked her head to the side. She smirked and turned.  

“Sorry Captain but you’re going to have to do better than—,” she was grabbed and swung around. Before she could retort, she felt lips pressed against her. She was caught off guard as he pulled her closer and deepened it. After a while he let her go and smirked. 

“If I knew that’s what I needed to do to shut you up, I would have kissed you ages ago,” 

“I—well—how—buh—ah!” he laughed again. 

“And I left you speechless!” he then grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, “You’re mind now!” 

“Don’t manhandle me!” 

“Quiet! You’re going to apart of crew for the rest of your miserable days!” 

“Fine,” 

“AT LEAST PUT UP A FIGHT! PEOPLE ARE COMING!” she turned to see the villagers all coming to retrieve their Oracle after hearing the commotion. She sighed. 

“Oh no! Please help! You lied to me Captain Buggy! I was too trusting! But I was outsmarted by a frightening clever pirate!” she whispered to him, “How’s that?” 

“Perfect!” She smiled and clung to his neck again and nuzzled happily, once again feeling safe with her Captain.


	2. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story with Buggy and his reader that happened probably three or four years time.

Two blue blurs ran up and in a brightly colored ship, which imitated a circus feel. It has many circus tent designs on it, keeping with a certain theme. Its figurehead is an elephant with the trunk as a cannon. The prow also had two cannons on it. The ship overall is fairly large and the two girls loved it that way. They had spent most of their day roaming town but it was finally time to come home. They did the first thing they always did when they were back on their ship, find their father. They found the captain’s quarters and flung open the door. A man was sitting was looking out of the window with a woman. He was a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown including a big, red nose on his face which in fact was his real nose. The woman next to him had (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair and wearing a warm coat. The girl grinned before running and tackling the pair. 

“MOMMY!” 

“DADDY!”

“BABIES!” Buggy scooped us his girls and cuddled them close. He was proud of the two little blurs that ran in to greet him, his twin daughters, Marina and Aegina. Both were the splitting image of their father right down to the red noses and blue hair. They were the two cutest and most beautiful girls in the world in their father’s eyes. _____________________ his wife was happy and proud that they got their striking looks from their father. 

“DAD IT’S SNOWING OUTSIDE!” said Marina 

“IT’S SO PRETTY!” said Aegina 

“We can totally have a snowball fight!” 

“Or enjoy the atmosphere,” he snorts. They looked alike but they were far from alike. Marina was the tomboy adventurer like her father and Aegina took after her oracle mother’s second sight ability, “Or we can do both,” 

“So why are we here?!” said Marina, “Not complaining but this place is so cool but why?” 

“This is the town where your Mom saw snow for the first time and we try to make it back every year,” 

“Eh?! Mom you never seen snow before being with Daddy?!” 

“No, I’ve read about it but I couldn’t really grasp the concept,” said ________________, “Remember girls, I was in a cave on an island for most of my life. When it started to get cold, they forced me underground and people made visits there,” 

“Why?!” 

“So she wouldn’t get sick or cold,” said Aegina, “But that’s so cruel!” 

“I know but I’m kind of glad I didn’t experience it until I was with your father,” 

“TELL US!” 

“YEAH!” 

“Gather around my two precious little babies,” said Buggy as the girls perched in his lap, “and let me tell you the epic tale on how your mother got to see her first snow!”

***  
“I finally got you my precious Oracle!” said Shanks holding the frightened young woman in his greasy, red haired clutches. ______________________ trembled in fright as Shanks forced her to make predictions day and night for dangerous treasures. 

“I got you, you red haired bastard!” said the mighty Captain Buggy, “Get your hands off my treasure!”

“The fearsome Captain Buggy! Oh no! I have stolen the wrong treasure! I was planning on planting my seed to make a new oracle but I have been foiled!” in order to not get into a fight with such a fearsome pirate, Shanks gave up without a fight. __________________________ ran into his arms. 

“Oh Buggy! I was so frightened and scared and I thought I was going to be seduced by such a loathsome man! My hero!” 

“All in a day’s work my precious treasure!” he pulled his treasure into his arm and gave her a passionate kiss just as the snow started to fall—

***  
“Daddy tell the story right!” said Aegina

“Yeah!” said Marina

“What?! This is 110% true!” 

“We can smell the excrement ten miles away! Mom would never say that!” 

“Uncle Shanks would never say OR do that!” 

“And Mom says to never trust your Uncle Shanks stories!” 

“__________________________?!” 

“Buggy we all know about your tiff with Shanks and most events are all exaggerated,” 

“Okay, okay!” she pecks his cheek.

“I’ll start,” 

***  
It was a very cold day on the Big Top. __________________ had an extra blanket and it helped but there was something off. She got dressed and took a step outside. A shot of cold air hits her as she went back inside and grabbed a blanket. She looked around. The whole ship was covered in this weird flaky white ice. The mast, the sails, the floor, everything was covered in it. She took a bit and sniffed it. It was in fact ice. She ran to the sides and saw that the port and town was covered in the ice as well. She immediate went back inside and towards the captain’s quarters. Buggy was dead to the world as she started shaking him. 

“Buggy…BUGGY! WAKE UP!” 

“Huh what?! What’s the matter?!” 

“The whole ship is incased in ice! It’s everywhere!” he groggily wakes up and trudged outside. He looked at it and then to her and then back outside. 

“Snow?” 

“…what’s snow?” 

“…you don’t know what snow is?” 

“Just what they said in books! I never seen it before!” Buggy ruffled her hair. He then realized that she was shivering in the coldness. 

“G-Get inside! You’re gonna get sick!” he then scooped her up brought her inside. He then realized that she really didn’t really have any clothes for cold, snow weather and ran down the stairs and started banging on a door, “ALVIDA!!! WAKE UP!” 

“Buggy I don’t think it’s a good idea to wake up Alvida this early in the morning,” 

“ALVIDA! WAKE UP!!!! ALV—,” ________________________ hopped out of the way as Alvida’s mace shot out of the room and attached itself between Buggy’s legs against the wall. The woman emerged from her room looking murderous. 

“Unless we’re being attacked or the ship is on fire, you better have a damn good reason to wake me up,” 

“We’re sorry for waking you up Alvida but I was wondering do you have a coat I can borrow or something for the falling ice outside,” 

“…falling ice?” 

“____________________ NEVER SEEN SNOW BEFORE!” Buggy regained himself, “AND SHE’S GONNA FREEZE!” Alvida looked to ______________ while Buggy explained the situation in his panicked way as _______________ apologized.

“Clown I swear to God!” she yawned and grabbed the oracle, “Give me her! Bring us breakfast in twenty minutes!” 

“O-Of course! Anything special?” 

“It better be hot and there better be meat in it!” she slammed the door and flung the trembling woman inside, “So what’s your story?” 

“I-I never seen snow before and I kind of panicked this morning and woke up Buggy because I thought it was some weird climate change!” 

“…you never seen snow?” she shook her head, “…I forget you were sheltered. Okay I think I have something that just might be your size,” Alvida searched through her things and pulled out a fleece coat and a pair of boots, “Here you go,” 

“Thanks Alvida!” 

“Don’t mention it. If you ever get unsure about something, ask me. Buggy cares but he cares way too much,” 

“I know…but…I don’t people think I’m stupid you know? You guys know so much! I don’t even know basic weather!”

“Please, you have to sink a super low on the stupid scale to be on Buggy’s level. Listen, you were sheltered and that’s not your fault. But you’re around a crew of idiots who will help you because well…the like you. Don’t doubt they won’t help you,”

“Thanks Alvida,” 

“Anytime,” 

***  
“Awww Aunt Alvida likes you Mom,” 

“Of course I do,” said Alvida walking in and sitting down, “Someone has to make ahe learns how to be a woman,” 

“Hey! We could have done that!” said Buggy 

“You would have killed her in a week or scarred her for life,” 

“So what happened next?!” said Aegina 

“Well! You see, since this was her first time seeing snow, me and your uncles decides to come up with a way to make this is most memorable one!” said Buggy, “I mean I knew exactly what to do but I was opened to suggestions!”

“Because Daddy is smart!” said Marina 

“And clever!” said Aegina 

“And in no way completely out of ideas and/or had no idea what to do,” they said in unison 

“HEY!” 

“Girls stop picking on Daddy,” ______________ chuckled 

***  
“Okay men! We have one of the most important tasks that have and probably will EVER face,” Buggy stood in front of his crew, “You see our Oracle has never seen or experienced snow in her entire life!” 

“What?!” said Mohji, “Like never even once?!” 

“No! That village didn’t even want her to experience snow! We have to make this right! But I don’t know how!”

“I saw we let her just roam about in the snow! Like it was meant to be!” 

“Or she can cuddle up with a good book after all,” said Cabaji, “The time for snow is the time to keep warm and quiet!” 

“That’s boring,” 

“YOU’RE boring!” 

“FUCK YOU!” 

“FUCK YOU!” 

“Enough you two! We need something that someone who’s never been in snow could witness that isn’t too much for them! There HAS to be something!” 

“Building a snowman!” 

“Hunkering under a blanket!” 

“SKATING!” 

“SLEEPING!” 

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” both men said in unison, mainly at each other. Buggy froze. That was an idea. When breakfast didn’t come, Alvida decided to investigate with ________________ close behind. 

“I’m going to tear your boyfriend a new one I swear. There’s still time to jump ship and find someone else,” 

“But Buggy’s perfect! He’s so sweet and handsome and clever!” 

“…Did you have a thing for clowns growing up?” 

“No?” 

“Did one of your guardians looked like a clown?” 

“No?”

“Did you like big red things growing up?” 

“No? What’s with the questions?” 

“I’m still trying to figure out what’s the allure. You’ve met Shanks right?”

“Shanks is awesome! But nowhere near as awesome as my captain!” 

“Beauty is truly in the eye of the beholder,” ______________________ opened the door to see a bunch of men throwing snow at each other. She looked at Alvida. 

“Snowball fight. The object is to throw as many snowballs as you can to—,” before she could finish her sentence, Alvida was smacked with a snowball. ____________________ covered her mouth, “WHO HAS THE BALLS?!” 

“Oh Alvida it was just a harmless—ACK!” 

“I’ll show YOU harmless!” Buggy ran for it as Alvida pelted him with snowball after snow ball. __________________ observed before ducking. Mohji started tossing them at her as she ducked, dodged and ran for it. 

“No fair! You can’t use your second sight in a snowball fight!” 

“Why not?! I’m using my natural abilities!” 

“There’s just something unwholesome about it!” said Cabaji who emerged from a pile of snow as she grabbed another new member and use him as a human shield, “NO FAIR!” 

“All’s fair in love and war!” 

“Mainly war!” said Alvida smirking, “I’m partnering with ______________________ on this,” 

“Wait what?!” said Buggy, “That’s not fair! She’s my girl!” 

“She’s a WOMAN and we’re doing this guys vs. gals,” 

“What?! You can’t just make rules!” said Cabaji

“So you’re saying a bunch of big tough men can’t stave off two ladies?” 

“We’re not that tough!” said Mohji, “A-And it wouldn’t be fair to have two helpless ladies to figt us!” 

“Richie, wanna be on our team?” said __________________, “If we win, I’ll give you some meat later!” Richie happily went over to the two women and roared. 

“Richie how could you?!” 

“He’s useless that’s why!” said Cabaji 

“Why you—,” 

“Fine! But you two can’t use your abilities!” said Buggy

“I can’t help mine idiot,” said Alvida as she ruffled ___________________’s hair, “Neither can she,” 

“Fine! I’ll use my abilities as well!” 

“FINE!”

“Umm…so what happen if we win?” said ______________________

“Oh, if we win, you guys are going to take us on a shopping spree to end all shopping sprees,” 

“OKAY! What if we win?!” said Buggy 

“What do you idiots want?” Buggy was about to retort before he realized he had NO idea what he wanted. 

“HUDDLE!” he, Cabaji, and Mohji huddled together thinking of what they could hold over the two women before grinning and breaking, “Okay! We agree to your terms! Let the games begin!” 

***  
“So that’s why we have that snowball fight every year!” said Marina 

“Yup!” said ___________________, “It was my fondest memory about the snow,” 

“And it keeps those slackers on their toes,” said Alvida. 

“So who won?” said Aegina 

“We did naturally. We kicked their asses eight way from Sunday,” 

“How?!” said Marina, “There’s like a hundred men on Daddy’s ship!” 

“Well,” said ____________________, “Thanks to my second sight, I was able to predict everyone’s moves. And snowballs just slide off Alvida and Richie was a human lion shield. We all won eventually after I captured the flag but your Daddy played dirty,” 

“How?!” 

“He decided to have his crew hide his hands around to grab and restrain and then launch his head towards us giving me a kiss every now and then. It worked well until Alvida threw her club at his crotch,” 

“The danger area!” 

“You were fighting dirty so I fought back,” said Alvida, “And we got the shopping trip of our dreams that day,”

“So, what was your bet Daddy?” said Aegina 

“Well, we decided to use all of our logic to come up with the best solution,” said Buggy, “We figured if we made them make us breakfast in bed for a day, we wouldn’t survive the morning,” 

“Why not?” said Marina

“Because your Mother and Aunt Alvida can’t cook and we figured that food poisoning in the winter was not something we should subject ourselves to,”

“Ack! Okay!” 

“Hey! I can cook now!” said ________________________

“True but remember when you tried making the crew a cake?” said Alvida, “You didn’t crack the eggs, you used buttermilk, and you didn’t time the cake,” 

“But I ate it with pride!” said Buggy, “So we settled on making them cleaning our weapons for a week. Anything else we figured we’d get Alvida’s hammer or ________________ accidentally killing us all,”

“Hey!” 

“That was a great story Mom!” 

“Yeah Mom!”

“I helped!” 

“You tried tricking us with the Villainous Captain Shanks stories!” 

“Those are a hundred percent true!” that night, __________________ tucked the girls in tight. Both were tuckered out from their little adventure in town and were anticipating their annual snowball fight the next morning. ______________ gently closed the door and went upstairs to the Captain’s Quarters. 

“How are they?” 

“Dead to the world,” she smiled and perched in his lap. 

“We made two beautiful girls!” he said nuzzling his wife. 

“I know, I’m just so glad they look like their father. They are too adorable for words!”

“But they got their mother’s head, that means they’re going to go far someday,” 

“Remember this when they’re throwing snowballs at you tomorrow,” he chuckled and kisses her. 

“I’ve been strategizing this time!” 

“Having the entire crew run after them isn’t going to work,” 

“I can try!” 

“It never works!” 

“I might,” she shook her head and curls up in her chest. She loved the man dearly but sometimes she wondered if it was dumb luck or he actually knew outcomes. Either way, she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
